herofandomcom-20200223-history
Milhouse Van Houten
Milhouse Van Houten is a character from The Simpsons and the best friend of Bart Simpson. He hangs around with Bart all the time, and get into Mischef. He has a crush on Lisa throughout the series. Biography. Milhouse is constantly victimized in one form or another, such as being the target of the bullies Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney. They often inflict extreme acts of physical violence upon him. One instance had the bullies wrapping Milhouse in bumper stickers and placing him in a shopping cart, the bullies then pushed the cart with Milhouse inside down a very steep hill.He frequently visited a female psychiatrist, Dr. Waxler, until even she got fed up by his constant phone calls, and blocked his number from her own phone. He is also a subject of Nelson's near constant bullying including Nelson's "stop (hitting, zapping, etc.) yourself." Milhouse still uses a child-size car seat and has long been a bed-wetter. Milhouse has been seen as relatively cool boy in a couple of episodes. When his parents were lost at sea and presumed deceased, the kids at the school were impressed by Milhouse's stoicism, even Nelson, who refrains from beating him up. Bart brought Milhouse's uncle Norbert (who is of Danish descent and resides in Solvang, Califormia) to Springfield to console Milhouse.When Milhouse's mother moved with him to Capital City after his parents separated, in another episode, he dyed his hair blond, wore fashionable clothes and acted rude to impress his new friends, who acted similarly. He even asked Bart to let him give him a wedgie to impress the others. After his father Kirk won custody of Milhouse and brought him back to Springfield, everything went back to normal. People frequently make Milhouse the butt of a variety of jokes and abuse, ranging from being beat up by Nelson for delivering a love note from Lisa (that Nelson thought was from Milhouse himself), having the door slammed in his face while playing Pin the Tail on the Donkey, making him a wanted fugitive and inadvertently inheriting Bart's dismal permanent record at school through a side deal arranged between Bart and Edna Krabappel and Principal Skinner, which will disqualify Milhouse from "all but the hottest and noisiest jobs." Milhouse is of Greek, Italian, Dutch and Danish descent. Bart and Milhouse share a general friendship through the series. Milhouse first became friends with Bart in kindergarten when he sat next to him while drinking. After Bart makes him laugh and squirt milk out of his nose by making armpit noises, Milhouse says that he's funny, forming their friendship (and encouraging Bart's mischievous behavior). On Bart's account, he is shown to victimize Milhouse in many of his pranks and misdeeds. On one occasion, Bart got Milhouse placed on the America's Most Wanted list, On another occasion, he tried to lure Milhouse into a cactus. This kind of torture is often used by Bart, who tries either to get Milhouse in trouble or to hurt him for no reason, making Milhouse's and Bart's relationship even more questionable. Bart once introduced Milhouse to Greta and attempted to explain why they are friends. He cannot come up with a real answer and admits that it is due to geographical reasons.Homer also enjoys occasionally making fun of Milhouse (i.e. referring to him as "that little wiener Milhouse"). Milhouse sometimes does bad things due to Bart's influence, such as dropping mustard on cars from the top of a bridge and destroying the school by loosening all the screws,which is why Milhouse's mother once decided that she did not want the duo to see each other anymore but later changed her mind after Marge told her that the two are each other's only friends. On the other hand, Milhouse's loyalty to Bart as a friend is arguable. Through the series, Milhouse has been shown to been occasionally fickle towards Bart, as he often abandons him, sells him out to avoid trouble, or attacks whenever a dispute breaks out. Such instances would include (but are not limited to) daring him to yank off Homer's beard when he was working as a mall Santa,disowning Bart for being presumably being a genius after he is sent to the Enriched Learning Center for Gifted Children, even though Bart cheated to get in,abandoning him after he hurt himself during his first daredevil attempt to jump over a car while riding a skateboard,taking Bart away (as the new hall monitor) to serve 600 days of detention after Bart covers for Lisa,neglecting Bart after falling in love with Samantha Stankey and later attacking him after Bart told Samantha's father about their romance,accusing Bart of being in league with an unknown conspiracy and attacking him when the children believe their parents are acting peculiar,tattling on Bart toReverend Lovejoy that they switched the churches intended hymns with "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida",wagering Bart to sell his soul for $5 and raising the price to $50 when he asks for it back,refusing to share his Bonestorm video game by falsely telling his mother that Bart was "swearing" and "smoking",attacking Bart after he criticizes his management skills when they are left in charge of The Android's Dungeon & Baseball Card Shop,boasted to Bart about how he was dating Greta Wolfcastle after he broke up with her,taking credit for Bart's idea on how to sneak into R-rated movies,asking Bart to let him give him a wedgie and laughed at him in order to look cool in front of his new friends when he moved to Capital City,jeopardizing Bart's relationship with Jenny by hinting at his misdeeds,and tattling on Bart to his mother that the cell phone he found belongs to Denis Leary after she takes it away. Based on the evidence of their relationship as friends, the general thing holding their friendship together is their mutual interests in things such as pranks, Krusty the Clown, and Radioactive Man comics. Gallery. , Category:Male Heroes Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Fox Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Kid Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Article stubs Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Cowardly Heroes Category:Inept Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Boyfriends Category:TV Show Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Cowboys Category:Harshly Treated Victim